Milo Hillfoot.
Milo is a male halfling Ranger-Bard (formerly Ranger-Cleric), and one of the Westside Crew's founding members. As well as their main healer. Backstory "Milo grew up in Karstokk, Nordheim. The son of a wandering merchant. As a merchant’s son he learned early how to read and write, as well as the basics in mathematics needed for a merchants life. Though Karstokk was rich in things to do, wether in town or out in the fields, Milo felt more at home in the mountains a little up to the north, and would often go hiking there. Reaching his teens, his parents and friends would encourage him to become a part-time hunter. Seeing as life in Nordheim isn’t one of leisure for the common folk, even those of a more wealthy background; such as merchants. At the age of 17 he would join his father Mort Hillfoot as a traveling merchant. Traveling throughout Nordheim to buy and sell all sorts of goods: from furs, to food, alcohol, and the occasional special cargo; potions or magical trinkets. Milo quickly found his love for travel and exploration already on his first trip with his father, and would often ask to join him on later travels. At the age of 19 Milo began traveling by himself, when not counting the necessary guards to protect his wares. At the age of 21, now with a few years of experience being on the road, Milo couldn’t keep his wanderlust to Nordheim alone. He talked with his parents, laid plans, and with 4 years of patience and dedication he would find himself with enough money to travel to Brienn. It only took one more trip up to Kvitsjø. It was on his journey there that he met Jacob Nathaniel Flint, trading songs for coin in a tavern. Interested in what seemed like a unique individual, he order a couple of drinks for them and began their first conversation. Later that evening when he found out Flint was on his way to Brienn as well, they decided to team up for the journey." Description Appearance As a lightfoot halfing Milo resembles a short, lightly built human with more elfish ears. He has fair skin with a slight tan, chocolate brown, curly hair (with some grey due to age), hazel eyes, standing a 1 meter (3'3ft) tall, and weighing 17,7kg (39lbs). Personality In the beginning, Milo was among the more optimistic of the bunch; even though he was rather quiet most of the time. Out of all his skills, the one thing he shined at was bartering and empathizing with others. Something that was reflected in the way he approached others. However, after being crusified during the Hobgoblin invasion on Faathlion, he became more reserved. While he mostly kept an optimistic front, moments of doubt, and on occasion nihilism would surface. Traits that was at it's most apparent after the massacre of Carcéllo Negro, in Havaiñn. His personality saw another great shift after the Threats Beneath the Plague one-shot. Where, finally free from the Archon Miravell thanks to his friend Hope, he found a renewed optimism for live in general. Even starting to take a better liking to the rough life as an adventurer, especially when exploring and traveling in song. Personality Traits: * "I always want to know how things work and what makes people tick." * "I prefer a peaceful solution, especially one that involves a business deal leading in my favor." * "I'll never let anyone suffer as I did, when I was tortured and crucified by the roscarian Host." Ideal(s): * "People deserve to be treated with respect and dignity." * "Redemption: there's a spark of good in everyone." Bond(s): * "One day I will return to my guild and prove that I am the greatest merchant of them all." * "Hope freed me from the Archon Miravell's obligations, I am forever in her debt." * "My wife and daughter are the two most important people in my life." Flaw(s): * "I still have nightmares from the Hobgoblin Conquest, and a mild case of insomnia as a result." * "I'm more likely to choose my friends and family over the greater good." * "After being freed from Miravell, I've found a new thirst for adventures. I can't help but seek out new adventures every now and then." Biography Background Milo was raised an only child on a modest farm house in Karstokk. By his father: a traveling merchant of his family's merchant's guild; at that time owned by the dwarf Ullfer Rockjaw, and his stay-at-home mother. Milo recieved a modest education, mostly home schooling by his mother; and his father on the matters of trading and haggling, and some hunting and survival training from some of the local hunters. During the Campaign: Privateers' Glory. The Hobgoblin Conquest A Party To Kill For The Curse of Captain Scarlet A Slithering Menace Flint's Hunt For Billy Bones The Farewell After the Campaign Milo spent the first six years after the adventures of the Westside Crew fulfilling his obligations to Archon Miravell: hunting and slaying undead and necromancers. During these years he became more proficient as both a hunter (mainly undead creatures) and an adventurer, and came in the good graces of many folk of the world; common folk and nobility alike. As well as some powerful figures and organizations. However, he also grew to despice it. Seeing himself more as cursed than chosen. He missed having the choice to abandon his quest midway, starting to feel trapped by the very goddess who ressurected him in the first place. Threats Beneath the Plague After finishing up business with his brief reunion with the Westside Crew, now free from Archon Miravell's obligations thanks to Hope, he decided to return to his roots as a traveling merchant for his family's guild. He spent his first few years as nothing more than that, until he began studying in the bard college of College of the Skald, in Reisahavn, Nordheim. After 8 years of study, he returned again to the usual guild business, though now with extra side jobs as a traveling skald for hire. Soon though, he married and settled down with his on-off flirt Nora Barreldip - now Nora Hillfoot - and had their first and only child: Meredith Hillfoot. During the Campaign Songs of Adventure. ? Notable Relationships Jacob Nathaniel Flint Flint was, in Milo's words, his "first friend away from home". However, later on in their adventures. Especially after Milo returned to the Crew after his ressurected, he became worried of Flint's darker side. And as such became wary of him all together. Even so, Milo always admired Flint's confidence, and ability to take charge. Though still suspicious to his less moral deeds, Milo gained great respect for Flint has he, alongside Hope stood against the Archon Miravell during Threats Beneath the Plague. In that moment, Milo saw that beneath the at times cruel pirate was a truly good man. One worth believing in, even at his most evil. Hope F. Rosewood Though he always saw her as a trustworthy friend since the beginning, and more than competent spellcaster. It wasn't until she used her Wish spell to free him from Miravell's obligations, and on top of that bravely stood against her arguing for his freedom that, that he truly began admiring her. In Milo's eyes, he is forever indebted to her, and happily so as she is to him a fantastic friend he would die for. Archon Miravell Growing up in Nordheim, where the core religion are the norse gods. He had barely heard of the Archons in historical legends, and from foreign merchants. However, after the seige of Faathlion one of these Archons, Miravell, chose him to be her champion against the undead, and ressurected him. Milo has ever since had a very conflicted relationship with his new mistress. Admiring her teaching of nature, the circle of life, and in helping those that can't help themselves. Yet he also felt like a hostage to her whim; obligated to hunt undead and necromancers for as long as she decides. After Threats Beneath the Plague, he finally felt free of her chains, and though he did not outright curse her. He did denounce all ties to her, and rarely spoke to his past connection to her to those that knew, and his most trustworthy friends and family. And never to anyone else. Meredith Hillfoot ? Character Information Personal Quest(s) Milo has had up to 3 personal quests throughout his adventures. * Businessman. As he first began his adventures he wished to expand the trade connection of his family's trade guild (Hillfoot's traveling merchant's guild). Ongoing. * Champion of the Living. Upon his ressurection he was obligated to serve his days by hunting any and all undead creatures and necromancers. This has since Threats Beneath the Plague been completed. Cancelled/Failed. * Freedom for the Weary. After a few years, he grew weary of his obligations to Archon Miravell, and wanted a way out. Thanks to Hope's Wish spell, this was completed during Threats Beneath the Plague. Completed. Notable Items Current Items * Earing of Communication. (Gotten while looting Erevan Taletongue). * Rank Insignia of a lost legionnaire. (Gotten while looting Erevan Taletongue). * Emblem of Unlimited Aurthority in Agridad. (Gotten while looting Erevan Taletongue). * Quiver of Elhonna. (Given to him while he was away from Vestkanten Crew). * Mithral Half-plate Armor. (Bought from Salazar). * Oathbow. * Brooch of Shielding. (Part of the loot after defeating the ancient green dragon in the Threats Beneath the Plague one-shot). Former Items * Cart (traded for a proper wagon) * Wagon (destroyed by hobgoblins, just before the invasion of Faathlion) * Fargun (Magical sentient Shortsword. Very Rare: Infused with the soul of an ancient, dragonslaying dwarf): deals an additional +5 Radiant damage on top of the regular damage. (Gotten while looting Erevan Taletongue, donated to Vicious Mockery to slay the last of the dragons that killed Dragvir, Rex and Mace). * Torwyn (Magical sentient Shield. Very Rare: Infused with the soul of an ancient, dragonslaying dwarf): gives +3 to AC, and resistance to Necrotic damage. (Gotten while looting Erevan Taletongue, donated to Vicious Mockery to slay the last of the dragons that killed Dragvir, Rex and Mace). Statblock Ranger 11 (Beastmaster) / Bard 7 (College of Valor) Armor class: 18 / 20 (mithral half-plate / mithral half-plate & shield) Hit points: 102 Speed: 25 ft. Damage immunities: poison damage. Condition immunities: diseased, poisoned. Senses: passive perception 18. Proficiencies * Skills: animal handling, arcana, insight (expertise), investigation, perception, performance, persuasion (expertise), stealth, survival. * Tools: navigator's tools, pan flute. * Armors: light armors, medium armors, heavy armors, shields. * Weapons: simple weapons, martial weapons. Abilities Coming from a life on the road, Milo quickly learned the way of the bow and how to track beasts and animals. Later as a Cleric of Miravell he aquired an affinity with healing magic, as well as a smaller arsenal of divine spells to damage his enemies. Should the need arise. However, after Threats Beneath the Plague one-shot with the aid of Hope's ''Wish ''spell, he lost his Cleric levels as he cut all ties with Miravell. In the next 8 of the coming 34 years between then and the next campaign, Milo trained as a bard of the College of Valor in the bard college in Reisahavn in Nordheim. Though not as powerful as he was as Archon Miravell's cleric, preferring the role of a healer he studied mainly healing spells, alongside his other supportive spells. Halfling Abilities * Lucky. * Brave. * Halfling Nimbleness. * Naturally Stealthy. Additional Features * Gift of the Archons: gives Milo +1 to his Natural Armor Class, total immunity to diseases, poison damage, and being poisoned. As well as give him advantage on saving throws against all magic. Feats * Skilled: Investigation, Perception and Arcana. Ranger Features * Favored Enemy: Beasts & Undead. * Natural Explorer: Mountains, Forests and Grasslands. * Fighting Style: Archery. * Spellcasting: DC 16, +8 to hit. * Primeval Awareness. * Ranger Archetype: Beast Master ** Ranger's Companion. ** Exceptional Training. ** Bestial Fury. * Extra Attack. * Land's Stride. * Hide In Plain Sight. Bard Features * Spellcasting: DC 18, +7 to hit. * Bardic Inspiration (d8) * Jack of All Trades. * Song of Rest (d6). * Bard College: College of Valor. ** Bonus Proficiencies: medium armor, shields & martial weapons. ** Combat Inspiration. ** Extra Attack. * Expertise: Insight & Persuasion * Font of Inspiration. * Countercharm. Ranger Spells Level 1 * Hunter's Mark. * Speak With Animals. * Goodberry. Level 2 * Pass Without A Trace. * Animal Messenger. Level 3 * Conjure Barrage. Bard Spells Cantrips * Presdigitation. * Dancing Lights. * Blade Ward. * Vicious Mockery. Level 1 * Cure Wounds. * Healing Word. Level 2 * Lesser Restoration. Level 3 * Tongues. Level 4 * Dimension Door. * Greater Invisibility. Level 5 * Greater Restoration. * Mass Cure Wounds. * Raise Dead. Level 6 * Otto's Irresistable Dance Trivia * Upon buying a wagon, Milo, alongside the rest of the Westside Crew used it as a traveling restaurant. * Milo is so far the one to have had the most pets and animal companions, with a total of 3: Benjamin (a mule, and his first animal companion), Martin (his second mule), Ramsey (a mountain goat he bonded with, in the time between his ressurection and reunion with the Westside Crew, and his second animal companion) * During the Threats Hidden Beneath Plague one-shot: Milo, during the Westside Crew's reunion banter proclaimed he had in their 6 years apart: slain a high vampire, a few lesser vampires; and that the strangest encounter he had yet was in Roscar, when he fought a hobgoblin vampire warlord, leading a small army of 50 undead hobgoblins. Other Quotes Category:Player character Category:Non-player character Category:Vestkanten Crew Category:The Westside Crew